I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support, and more particularly, to a computer keyboard support for supporting the wrists and forearms of the keyboard's operator.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various supports are known in the art for supporting and protecting the wrists and forearms of keyboard operators. The purpose of the support is to minimize the unsupported wrist and arm movements of the operator which contribute to fatigue and possible physical injury. A common condition arising from such movements is Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,196 issued to Gross discloses a pad support for each wrist of a keyboard operator. The pads are adjustable vertically, transversely, and pivotably relative to the keyboard so as to minimize the unsupported wrists and arm movements of the operator. Gross, however, does not provide a pad support extending the entire width of the keyboard for supporting the wrists and forearms of the keyboard operator, nor does it provide a supporting structure for optimal angular positioning of the keyboard with respect to the pad support.